Content-control software may be used to control, restrict, or filter material delivered to or displayed on a web client, such as a hypertext transport protocol (e.g., HTTP) client or web browser. Content filtering may be performed for one of several reasons including restricting or limiting the web sites or web content that is available to a web client at a particular location, such as at a school or office environments. Some content-controlling filters operate as a proxy server that can cache or filter content before it is displayed on a user's browser. However, some content filters, particularly advertisement blocking filters, may execute locally on a data processing system as a separate process from the web browser or web client that is used to access online resources. Local execution may cause issues on some environments, particularly mobile or handheld devices with limited memory or computing resources, as the resource requirements for the separate content filter process may negatively impact performance. In some situations, the resource requirements imposed by local execution of third-party web content filter plug-ins can hinder application performance even on laptop or desktop environments with a larger amount of memory and computing resources.